The invention refers so a varistor fuse element, which comprises at least a varistor and a melting member and can be integrated into each appropriate DC or AC electric circuit.
According to the International Patent Classification, such inventions belong to electricity, namely to basic electric elements, in particular to overvoltage protection components on the basis of varistors. Furthermore, such invention may also belong to emergency protective circuit arrangements, which are adapted to interrupt the circuit automatically, as soon as undesired deviations with respect to usual operating conditions occur and/or when transient voltage occurs.
The invention is rest on the problem how to arrange a varistor fuse element comprising a combination of a varistor and a melting member that in a simple manner and when possible without introducing additional parts, components and wirings an efficient overvoltage protection will be maintained despite to possible variations of resistance if/whenever these would occur.
Consequently, the purpose of the invention is to create such a fuse, which should in a single and uniform casing comprise a varistor part, which should be capable to protect electric installations against overvoltage impulses and current strokes, as well as an electric fuse, which should be capable to transmit the current stroke due to increased voltage and to interrupt the circuit in the case of permanently increased current, which might occur due to damages in the varistor part. At the same time, such fuse element be available in the form of commonly used protective appliances, in particular electric melting fuses, and should not exceed dimensions thereof.
A varistor fuse element is one of protective appliances, which are intended for integration into electric circuits, in particular such circuits in which the probability of generating transient or transitional voltage due to direct or indirect lightning strike into particular building or its surrounding is pretty high. Such varistor fuse element may be used both in AC or DC installations, and also in electric installations used in exploitation of renewable energy resources, for example in photovoltaic power plants.
Protection against overvoltage, namely protection against short-term overvoltage impulses, is generally known to those skilled in the art and is a standard part in a sequence of protective measures in low-voltage electric installations. Namely, a voltage-depending resistance, the so-called varistor is usually used for such purposes. Varistors are usually manufactured in the form of plates consisting of a special sintered material, e.g. of zinc oxide (ZnO). Thanks to their properties, in normal circumstances the resistance thereof is very high. When exposed to an overvoltage impulse, e.g. due to a lightning strike, the resistance of such varistor is essentially decreasing, and the undesired overvoltage stroke is transmitted to the earth. Upon that, the resistance is increasing again towards the range of electric insulators.
As known, upon several successive current strokes through the varistor problems may occur in regard of changing the resistance of the varistor. By such changing, certain lower currents may be generated within the resistor even by nominal voltage. Such currents lead to overheating of the resistor, which results in further damages within the resistor, until it becomes completely out of order. Of that reason the varistor is normally serial connected with a thermal switch, which is able to operate in such a manner that by to high temperature on the body of the varistor the last is separated out from the circuit. Such thermal switch is usually manufactured in the form of resilient strip, which is soldered onto the varistor body. As soon as the body is then overheated due to current conducted by the nominal voltage, the solder is molten and the circuit is then interrupted by means of such switch. The main deficiency of such switch is the arc, which may occur in such switch and cannot be managed by the switch, which may be quite dangerous in photovoltaic (PV) installations. In such cases the explosion may occur in the switch, by which a part of installation may be damaged or at risk. The situation with said PV installations is in particular problematic because the parallel arc cannot be extinguished until the panel is exposed to the light. Said problem is not just a hypothetic one, and the users have complained that at present available overvoltage protection in PV installations is definitively bound with such problems.
Several approaches in the course of resolving such problems are known in the prior art. The fist possibility is given by the so-called SRF fuse (Surge Rated Fuse), which is serial connected to the varistor and is merely dealing with the question of essentially decreased resistance, through which a short circuit may occur at the nominal voltage. However, the melting threshold of such SRF fuse must be pre-determined at sufficiently high level since otherwise the fuse would be molten whenever the current stroke would occur. Consequently, the fuse is declared with regard to each value kA of impulse, which may still be conducted through such SRF fuse. The main deficiency of such approach results in two separate parts within two separate casings, namely a varistor within its casing and serial SRF fuse in its casing or stand, which have to be integrated installation. Such approach then requires much more space and wirings, which is undesired.
A further approach is described in WO2008/69870 (Ferraz Shawmut). In this case, the varistor is serial interconnected with a thermal switch, which is parallel interconnected with a fuse. A resilient strip of the thermal switch is soldered onto the varistor. When by too high temperature of the varistor the switch is activated, the current is redirected towards the fuse, in which the melting member is then molten, and the arc is herewith extinguished. Such appliance consists of three parts, which is a main deficiency, and moreover, two processes are successively performed, wherein in the first step the solder is molten on the contact of the switch, by which the switch is activated, and upon that in the second step the melting member within the fuse must be molten.
A still further approach is described in WO2004/072992 where the tubular varistor is foreseen, which simultaneously serves as a casing for a fuse having a melting member. However, when the overvoltage occurs, the casing of such fuse cannot serve as a resistance anymore, since the varistor becomes conductive at least for a short time period, so that the melting member of such fuse is then unable to perform correctly the main function thereof. Of that reason, at least according to the knowledge of the present inventor, this solution has never been practically applied.
It is moreover known to those skilled in the art that a so-called M-effect is performed for the purposes of interrupting each melting member whenever to high current has occurred, which might lead to overloading of installations. Such effect is based on the fact that the melting temperature of a copper-tin alloy is lower than the melting temperature of each of these metals as such. From quite construction point of view, melting members in fuses are manufactured in such a manner that the tin in the form of solder is placed on a copper melting member adjacent to a weak portion which is also foreseen on such melting member. When exposed to sufficiently high current, the temperature of the weak portion is increased, which leads to melting of tin within the solder, wherein said copper-tin alloy has not only a lower melting temperature but also higher electric resistance. Consequently, the resistance of the melting member in the area of said weak portion is increased, which leads to still further heating of the solder and still more intensive producing the copper-tin alloy. The whole process is developed quickly up to interruption of the melting member in the area of said weak portion. Operation of melting fuses and melting members is described in literature relating to operation and exploitation of such fuses.